Bad Wolf Bay en trois temps
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: Les trois fois où Rose se retrouve sur cette plage de Norvège. Parfois seule, parfois non.
1. 2005

**J'ai écrit ceci il y a longtemps. Je l'ai relu hier, juste après avoir réécouté l'épisode Doomsday. Et j'ai décidé de lui ajouter deux courtes parties. Mais comme je n'avais jamais posé le OS, je m'en excuse.**

**Spoilers : Doomsday.**

**Disclaimers : Doctor Who et les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est dans un but sentimental que j'ai écrit cette fic.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bad Wolf Bay - 2005

Qu'est-ce que j'étais pour lui ? Une compagne, une complice, une amie. Un moment agréable, quelques instants dans une existence immortelle. Une simple Terrienne de vingt ans. Rien de plus. Il m'avait promis un certain nombre de choses, mais il n'avait jamais été question de sentiments entre nous. Rien de plus que l'amitié.

Et pourtant.

Je me suis surprise à envier les gens avec qui il était capable de parler de grands sujets auxquels je ne comprenais rien. Parce que je n'étais qu'une gamine fraîchement sortie de son Angleterre post moyenâgeuse. Rien de plus. Je ne savais rien des déplacements temporels, des lois universelles, je ne parlais que l'anglais et l'argot british.

Et pourtant.

Combien y en avait-il eu avant moi ? Combien de compagnons, de robots, d'extraterrestres ? Et pourquoi ne restait-il rien qui marquait leur passage auprès de lui ? Le Tardis était comme une chambre d'hôtel. À part quelques objets à l'usage réservé aux Seigneurs du Temps (ou à ceux qui les connaissaient mieux que moi), il n'y avait rien.

Et pourtant.

Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir à l'aimer. Mais c'est vrai qu'il émane de lui tellement de solitude qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir l'en guérir. Et parce qu'il est formidable, bon, généreux, drôle et surprenant, n'importe quelle femme voudrait attirer son attention. Et je ne suis qu'une femme moi aussi. Alors, je suis tombée sous le charme. Mais jamais je n'ai osé le lui dire. Après tout, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. Je ne suis qu'une simple terrienne ignare, une compagne parfaitement heureuse de savoir que je suis son amie. Pour son propre bien, il lui faudrait quelqu'un comme lui.

Alors, malgré moi ou parce que c'était lui qui m'éveillait à tant de choses, ma personnalité a changé. Je me suis mise à réagir aux mêmes choses, trouvant ordinaire l'inattendu et appréciant les petits riens, prenant tout avec une apparente insouciance. Et lui devenait un peu comme moi. Il s'ouvrait de temps en temps et je le sentais à la fois plus triste et plus heureux. Plus humain. Mais j'étais émue de le voir réagir à ma présence. Je sentais que je devenais importante à ses yeux. Plus qu'humaine. Il ne m'aurait pas détrompée, mais ses gestes prouvaient combien j'étais importante. Autant que lui l'était à mes yeux, rêvais-je. Et c'était le plus beau présent que l'univers pouvait m'offrir. Une pensée du Doctor vaut des millions de trophées, de médailles et d'honneurs. Un sourire de lui pouvait faire exploser un soleil, mais mon cœur se contentait de palpiter un peu plus fort. J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il m'embrasse une seule fois, je lui aurais donné ma vie pour qu'il trouve le bonheur avec moi ou avec une autre, pour le voir abandonner derrière lui la solitude, la tristesse, le poids de l'éternité. J'aurais tout donné.

Et lui aussi, comme d'habitude.

Je le compris à la toute fin. Pour mon bonheur, pour ma sécurité, pour que je reste avec ma famille dans un monde un peu meilleur, il avait choisi la solitude. J'ai payé le prix pour revenir vers lui. Ma décision avait été prise depuis longtemps : entre l'univers et ma planète, entre le Doctor et ma famille, c'est lui que j'avais choisi. De toute façon, être loin de lui, c'était tuer la meilleure part de moi, le morceau de mon cœur auquel il avait donné naissance et que j'avais entretenu malgré moi. Pire, c'était m'arracher mon âme. On peut être vivant et incapable de bouger, de parler, de communiquer. On peut vivre avec un bras en moins, avec les jambes paralysées. Mais alors la vie n'est qu'une photographie en noir et blanc sans une âme. On ne vit réellement qu'avec un cœur qui bat. Et mon cœur battait au rythme des siens. Alors, j'ai choisi de tout envoyer au diable et de retourner à ses côtés.

Et puis, il y a eu Canary Wharf et nous avons été séparés. J'aurais pu mourir. Mais le destin avait décidé que je vivrais dans un univers alternatif avec mes parents, mon meilleur ami et le futur. Mais ce serait un futur sans le Doctor. Les premières semaines ont été atroces. Je me souviens d'un long moment où je n'étais plus capable de respirer entre mes larmes, d'une douleur cuisante comme si on ouvrit ma poitrine avec un scalpel pour le poignarder encore et encore. Et instinctivement, je me tournais vers lui pour réaliser qu'il n'était plus là, qu'il ne serait plus jamais là.

Il continuerait d'être seul. Et je le serais aussi.


	2. 2008

**J'ai relu la partie précédente hier et j'ai pensé que ça n'avait pas été la fin pour Rose. J'ai réalisé que l'histoire méritait un petit ajout. Que voici. **

**Spoilers : End of journey**

**Bad Wolf Bay - 2008**

Le trou qu'avait laissé son absence s'était soudain rempli. Je ne serais plus seule. Et lui non plus. Je l'avais embrassé et il m'avait serrée contre lui avec ardeur. Nos corps s'étaient brusquement reconnus et accordés l'un à l'autre. À force de se frôler et de se tourner autour, le crescendo final était parfait. C'était la première fois qu'il me touchait, que cette version le faisait, mais la façon dont il s'y prenait comblait mes rêves les plus fous. C'était un baume sur les trois années qui venaient de s'écouler. Je pouvais effacer l'ardoise grise et recommencer à colorer ma vie de bleu et de brun noisette.

Il était simplement curieux que, pendant que mon cœur battait son bonheur, il pleurait également le départ du Tardis. Un Docteur partait, un autre restait. L'un aurait une boîte bleue et Donna, l'autre… moi. J'étais responsable d'un Docteur. L'angoisse et la terreur : est-ce qu'une vie sur Terre dans le quotidien le plus absolu lui suffirait ? Est-ce que JE lui suffirais ?

Je m'étais battue pour traverser les dimensions et le retrouver, j'avais fait pression sur mon père et Torchwood, j'avais fait chanter les plus hautes autorités possibles afin d'avoir les fonds pour le projet du canon temporel. J'avais refusé de croire ma mère qui essayait de me garder les pieds sur terre. J'avais fait l'impossible et l'inimaginable. Et j'étais arrivée à mes fins. Je l'avais retrouvé. Il était vivant, il était le même homme qui hantait mes nuits et dont le fantôme me suivait durant le jour. À aucun moment je n'avais imaginé qu'il pourrait préférer aller de son côté. Il avait promis qu'il resterait avec moi jusqu'à la fin, mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle fin. Et si jamais... si jamais, au bout de quelques temps, il trouvait mieux ? J'avais une idée très humble de ma condition et de ma situation : j'avais un peu plus d'expérience que la plupart des humains et j'étais capable de faire taire ma mère une fois sur trois quand elle piquait une crise de colère. Autrement, j'étais ordinaire. Et lui… lui était habitué à l'extraordinaire. Il pouvait prétendre à tellement mieux que tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir.

Il prit ma main et nos doigts s'enlacèrent. C'est fou comme un rien me rassure : sa paume contre la mienne avait suffit. Je n'étais pas seule, plus jamais seule. Il m'avait offert une part de lui, son dernier cadeau.

Le Tardis s'était effacé et un Docteur aussi. Adieu, Docteur.

La plage n'est pas déserte. Ma mère, moi et… lui.

Oui, adieu Docteur, nous penserons toujours à toi. Où que tu sois.


	3. 2009

**Russell T. Davis mentionne une fin possible pour l'épisode End of time dans le livre The Writer Tales : The Final Chapters. Je me suis basée sur les quelques lignes qu'il a écrites pour cette dernière partie. **

**Spoilers : End of time part II**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

BadWolf Bay - 2009

C'était une sorte de pèlerinage dont nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de discuter. Nous voulions retourner sur cette plage à notre anniversaire. Ma mère avait blagué disant qu'il fallait en profiter tant que nous n'avions pas les enfants à nous occuper. Le Docteur avait haussé un sourcil, mais j'étais confiante que personne n'avais noté que je portais une veste un peu plus ample. Nous l'annoncerions à notre retour. Pete avait accepté de nous prêter sa vieille voiture.

Nous avions pris la voiture en dédaignant l'avion et le train. Il fallait repartir de la même façon, en suivant les routes et en alignant les kilomètres. Il en profitait pour me raconter comment les naissances étaient accueillies, célébrées et les prénoms possibles. Nous parlions du Tardis qui grandissait rapidement dans la petite remise délabrée au fond du jardin et qui pourrait probablement faire son voyage inaugural d'ici deux ans.

L'ambiance changea dès que la plage apparut devant nous. Les vagues venaient s'écraser sur les rochers et le vent sifflait de la même façon. Les lieux n'avaient pas changés. Il prit ma main et me demanda dans un murmure si je sentais ce qui se passait. J'avais mis sur le compte des hormones mon malaise, mais il n'avait pas la même excuse.

Nous pensions souvent à lui, tout seul dans le Tardis, à parcourir l'univers avec un compagnon ou un autre, à fuir son passé, à manger des bananes et à courir. Nous lui devions notre bonheur. Nous avions, en quelque sorte, le devoir d'avoir une vie fantastique en son honneur. Quelques fois, je rêvais qu'il pouvait nous observer comme à travers une loupe ou un microscope : je voulais qu'il soit fier de nous, rassuré sur notre état et qu'il puisse trouver un peu de bonheur dans le nôtre.

« Il ne va pas bien. »

D'une certaine façon, nous le savions. Instinctivement. Il restait un lien entre nous trois. Je me mis à pleurer et l'homme que j'aimais m'enlaça. Dans un endroit inconnu, son jumeau était sur le point de sacrifier, de mourir peut-être. Tout seul. Nous le savions aussi. Il ne disparaîtrait peut-être pas, mais je savais que même une régénération était « a bit dogdy ». Il ne serait plus lui.

Sur cette plage, nous étions enlacés en pensant à lui, en pensant à cet enfant qui lui ressemblerait et à qui nous pourrions raconter les aventures du Seigneur du temps dans son Tardis. Alors que nous sentions notre Docteur disparaître, nous nous sentions honteusement vivants.

« C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. »

Alors c'est ce que nous ferons. En mémoire du Docteur, nous vivrons et nous aurons une vie formidable. Nous mangerons des chips et des bananes et nous trouverons probablement une ou deux occasions de sauver le monde. Pour lui.

Adieu Docteur.

Avec tout notre amour.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Si Tenth me manque, Rusell aussi! Tout autant.**

**Adieu, Russell. Avec tout notre amour.**


End file.
